User blog:Knakveey/The List: Best Battle Scenes in Game of Thrones
Greetings GoT fanatics, this is the 6th installment of a series of blogs revolving around Season 5: Game of Thrones and Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. That escalated quickly! The conclusion to last night's episode was definitely a nail biter. What seemed like a fairly tame episode, turned out to be one of the season's most intense. Jon Snow's trip beyond the wall to forge an alliance with the Free Folk proves to yield some tense interactions and hesitancy. However, he was able to convince a large amount of people to make the pilgrimage behind the wall in exchange for the allegiance to fight against the White Walkers. The mission, while not an overwhelming success, appears to at least start a discussion and alliance with the Free Folk. As Jon is ready to depart along with other Free Folk, dogs in the camp start to bark uncontrollably and the weather starts to turn. A whiteout of snow and wind sweep over the shore and with it, comes White Walkers. As the White Walkers try to breach the gate, an epic battle ensues and we finally get to see some more of the elusive White Walkers! Take a look below at some of the more memorable battle scenes in the Game of Thrones universe! As always, leave comments below if you think we missed anything. ---- Want a Steam season pass to Game of Thrones - A Telltale Game Series? Enter by logging in and leaving your favorite battle scene in the comments below! ---- The Ice Age never looked so scary. Still fresh in memory, last years siege on Castle Black by the Free Folk and Mance Rayder was an epic moment in Season 4. With Jon Snow back at the wall with the intel of the upcoming assault, the men of Castle Black prepare for what might be the toughest test they will ever face. As the Free Folk approach, the men of the Night's Watch witness firsthand the arsenal they are up against. Giants, Mammoths and a vast army are ready to siege the castle and wall from them. Thanks to some nice tricks from atop the wall and skill combat, the nights watch persevere and remain the protectors of The North. This is some weird music for a wedding... How could this list exist without one of the most infamous battles of all-time? The Red Wedding certainly dropped a lot of jaws with its brutality and gore. The deceit by House Frey and House Bolton to slaughter all of the House Stark men while attending the wedding was definitely some next level betrayal. The battle was clearly lopsided and the only notable casualty that did not belong to the Starks was the wife of Walder Frey. Even then, the casualty meant little to him and left viewers in disbelief as two major characters were eliminated in a blink of an eye. Do it for the Motherland! If you ever wanted to take part in the siege for Meereen and fight for Daenerys Targaryen, nows your chance! The latest episode of Telltale: Game of Thrones, you make a deal with Daenerys to help in the siege of Meereen. Playing as Asher Forrester, you take your trusted partner, Beskha into the city with Croft. The mission is to take out one of the four fortified outlooks in the city. It's a pretty cool action sequence and there is some tough decision making to go along with it. Considering that the success of the mission is imperative to House Forrester's future, you have to make sure the siege goes off without a hitch. Whose side are you on? The phrase, "people don't change", appears to hold weight in this battle. The Mutiny at Craster's Keep showed us that the vows takenin the Night's Watch are not taken seriously by some. When the men of the Night's Watch at Craster's Keep become jealous and envious of Craster's wine and food, they taunt and ridicule him until he takes up arms. Karl Tanner is the antagonist who stirs up the trouble and kills Craster. As Jeor Mormont tries to get ahold of the situation by drawing his weapon against Karl, he is stabbed in the back by Rast, thus starting a mutiny among the men of the Night's Watch. I don't wanna go home! When Theon Greyjoy's sister (Yara Greyjoy) received a letter and bodypart on behalf of Ramsay Bolton, she embarked on a mission to get her brother back. The mission starts off flawlessly as Yara and her men quietly siege The Dreadfort and find Theon amongst the dogs in a cage. His mental state is obviously in question as he refuses to go with her willingly and often states that his name is Reek. After stirring up quite a noise, Ramsay and his men find them trying to capture Theon and a bloody fight ensues with Theon continuing to be uncooperative. How long does it take to sack a city? Daenerys Targaryen's plan to take over the city of Yunkai is done in collaboration with Daario Naharis. A new face to the queen and she takes a quicker than usual liking to him. He tells Daenerys of a weak point in the cities defenses and assures her that he knows some of the guards to gain easier access. Daenerys agrees to go along with the plan and hopes her eagerness to trust does not come back to hurt her. The news of the outcome is delivered by Jorah Mormont and Grey Worm. Jorah, pleased with himself and hoping to garner more than just approval from the queen, is let down by her quick questioning of Daario's whereabouts. This was the first instance of the romance between the two and the first city that Daenerys plans to "sack". What are your most memorable battles to date in the GoT Universe? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts